Back fire
by littlechick2013
Summary: Jamie shows jack a funny a video on youtube, and jack decides it would be a great Idea to show the guardians. Though one pooka, doesn't think it's funny, and Jacks about to find out what happens when you messy with bunny. No pairing, just humor. One shot. Please review, and if you think I should make more chapters, please tell me.


"Jack! Jack! Hurry I want to show you something!" Jamie yelled at jack from his computer.

Jack lifted himself off jamies' bed, and walked over to the preteen.

"What's the fuss kiddo?"

"You are going to love this." Jamie gave a sly grin. He turned back to his computer, and clicked on a certain tab.

Jack was curious on what Jamie was watching on the so called _youtube. _He looked closer at the screen and just watched.

A few seconds passed by, and then you could hear the raucous laughter of a teen winter spirit go through the house.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Oh manny! This is good! I'm definitely showing the others."  
Jamie looked up at jack and grinned. "I'm sure a certain fluffy, wouldn't like that. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but it will be totally worth it!" jack yelled as he jumped out the window. Heading straight for the north pole.

Lucky for him all the guardians were already gathered together.

"Ah! Jack, how nice of you to join us. The meeting was not mandatory, so it's nice that you willingly came." Said North.

Jack was still grinning ear to ear. "Yep, and I have something to show you guys. North do you have a computer?"

North just scoffed. "Of course I do, let me get it." He started walking to his office.

Bunny was a little curious on what jack was up to. "Why need the tech stuff frostbite?"

"I just want to show you guys something interesting I found." He grinned.

Bunny just shrugged it off, it can't be that bad.

"Alright, here it is." North came walking in with a lap top.

"Thanks North." Jack took the computer to put on his lap, and he started typing really fast.

'Whatever this is, frostbite looks excited about it.' Bunny thought.

Jack gave a delighted laugh, and put the computer on the table for the guardians to see.

Tooth was the first to comment. "Oh this is _youtube,_ right. I have my own account as well."

The rest of them just looked at her weirdly. "I may be ancient but I do keep up to date with things." She soured at them.

They just shrunk back and put their attention to the screen.

Bunny noticed the title wa_s _had Easter on it, and something else. Though his attention was brought back to the screen.

It was showing two kids in their PJ's sitting at a table with just finished painting Easter eggs.

The mother who was holding the camera, was asking the kids who was going to come the next day. They yelled with glee "_Easter bunny!"_

"Aww, bunny. Isn't this nice of jack?" tooth whispered to bunny.

Bunny nodded his head. He couldn't help but feel touched that the frostbite would be this caring to his holiday.

The mother was telling the kids how beautiful the eggs were and the kids asked if they crack them already. The mother said not yet because they were still drying.

Then all of a sudden a stuff animal in the shape of a bunny, slammed against the window. The mother gasped and so did the kids.

The guardians thought the kids would react with excitement, mainly bunny. He was just happy that the parents were still doing their best, to make their kids still believe in him.

Though the reaction of the kids were the total opposite of what they thought.

The kids started screaming and running away from the window. They started crying and were just plain freaking out. The video ended with the pause of one of the kid's scared faces.

Total silence filled the room. Until tooth said. "Oops."

Freakin North couldn't hold it in no more and he fell to the ground laughing hard. "They- They were so scared! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh bunny! I guess they will like Christmas more now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tooth was doing very well into not having a laughing fit herself, but she did let out a cracked grin.

Sandy didn't hold back he was on the floor as well, though no could hear his laughter.

Bunny. Was not amused. "FROST!" he turned to were the winter teen was once sitting.

Jack was smart enough to know that bunny, would be after him. So he flew up to the rafters, laughing his butt off as well.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Not my fault bunny. Jamie showed that to me. I just couldn't help but show that to you, but it was totally worth it." He tried to reason, but bunny was not having any of that.

Jack was about to learn why you never race a rabbit. Bunny jumped so fast, that jack didn't have time to react. Bunny grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down to ground level. He looked square into bunny's eyes and knew that he was a goner.

"Uh-uh. Bunny, it was just a joke. I'm sure you could handle a little joke. Right?" Jack babbled.

Bunny wanted to rip the kids to shreds but he a better idea. He just gave jack a big grin. "Sure I can take a joke frostbite." He ruffled jacks hair affectionately. Which made jack red faced a little because he sees bunny as an older brother.

"Y-you're not mad?" Jack asked.

"Naw, it was really funny. Since I got a good kick out of it, I think we got a little bit closer. Don't ya say?" bunny smiled.

Jack was a little confused. "I guess."

"Good, oh frostbite. What's that over there?" bunny pointed behind jack.

"Where?" he asked as he turned to where bunny pointed, right before bunny gave him a good sock in the head. Knocking jack out.

"Bunny! What are you doing?!" tooth yelled.

"Don't worry Shelia, Just gunna give the little frostbite some revenge." Bunny smiled. He picked up jack and hefted him over his shoulder. He tapped his foot and dove into his tunnels, along with jack.

_2 hours later at jamies house._

Jamie was still on his computer, but he was doing some homework this time. Well he was, until a 6 FT 1 rabbit tapped him on the shoulder, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"What the! Jeez bunny! Make some noise or something! I know you're being ninja and all, but come on!" Jamie clutched his chest.

"Yeah, whatever ankle biter. I should be getting after ya for what you showed frostbite." Bunny said.

Jamie cursed under his breath. He would get jack later for throwing him under the bus.

"But I need to know if you have a camera." Bunny continued.

"What for?" Jamie quizzically looked at bunny, but at the same time reached in his desk drawer for his camera.

Bunny smiled. "Pay-back."

Jamie understood and smiled back. I guess he was going to get revenge on jack early.

He handed the camera to bunny, and bunny motioned for him to follow. They walked down the hall, and Jamie could hear his little sister humming a random tune. Bunny walked to the door and pulled out the camera and snapped pictures like a mad man. "Smile for the camera Sophie." Bunny happily sang.

Sophie complied and smiled widely, she then turned her attention to something right next to her. Or more like someone.

Jamie had to cover his mouth from not laughing to the top of his lungs.

There right next to Sophie was jack. Or more like Jacky right now.

Jacky was wearing a long pink dress that belonged to his mom, which oddly looked good on him. Sophie or maybe bunny was able to find a wig that white long hair that had curls, and they added earrings, rings and necklaces. Sophie did her make up magic, which Jamie must admit is not bad for a five year old. Jack looked like a female version of himself.

"Oh my god. This is funny and wrong at the same time." Jamie said through a muffled mouth.

"Frostbite had it comin, better him than you. Huh?"

Jamie just nodded. Glad that he was sparred, from utter embarrassment. He looked at bunny. "Hey bunny, that camera takes videos too." He smiled.

Bunny grinned back. "I like your thinkin kid."

After a few minutes of tea time with Sophie and Jacky. Bunny just went back to the north pole with a copy of the video. While Jamie just sat in his room waiting for a sign, that jacky was finally awake. And he got it.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jamie heard a loud scream. He fell of his bed from laughing so hard. He stopped when he heard stomping feet head to his room.

There jack/Jacky was. Very pretty and very mad. Jamie just started laughing again.

"Not funny!" Jack yelled as he was stripping of the dress, so he can get back to his regular clothes.

"HAHAHA! Yeah it is. So how was tea time Jacky?" Jamie grinned.

"Horrible." He grunted when he put his last garb of clothing on. He looked in the mirror at his reflection, and paled. He ran straight for jamie's restroom to srcub off the make-up. Once he felt satisfied that it was off, he looked up and saw Jamie in the reflection smiling.

"What's so funny?" Jack sighed, as he was pulling off the wig. Or more like attempted to pull off the wig.

Jacks eyes widened, when he tried to tug the wig off again but it still wouldn't budge. Even Jamie was surprised. Jamie was just grinning because of bunny shooting a funny video of jack, he didn't know that bunny did something to jacks hair.

"W-W-What did he do to my hair?" Jack paled.

"Uh. Bunny went to the North's with pictures!" Jamie yelled and ran for his life so he could escape jacks wrath.

Jack didn't even spare a glance at where Jamie ran to. Since his staff was still at the pole, he got the emergency snow globe North gave him, and headed to the pole.

_At the pole._

Everyone was dying from laughing too much at the video of jack and Sophie. They got quiet when they saw a portal form in the middle of the room. Out came jack, but he still had the long hair and he was pissed.

Though the guardians couldn't take it seriously, since the long hair just reminded them of all the pictures and video.

Jack was not amused. "BUNNY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" He yelled.

Bunny was panting from laugh so much. "Remember when you decided I should be hairless for a day?" Bunny asked.

Jack nodded his head, and remembered the good knock in the head he got for that.

"Well North gave me a potion to grow hair back, and it will keep growing every day for a week. Since I'm a pooka I needed a strong dose, so it grew slowly. You on the other hand. Well it sucks to be you." He laughed, and the others joined in with him.

"It's not a wig?!" Jack yelled.

"Nope, that's your hair and it will stay like that for a week." North added in.

"Well you look very cute jack." Tooth chuckled.

Sandy showed with his sand, a picture of a snow flake and a crown.

"You're right sandy, he does look like a snow princess." North laughed joyfully.

Jack just glared. He sighed, he had to admit. Bunny actually outdid him. No point in getting mad.

"Touché, bunny. Touché." Jack nodded his head.

Bunny smiled back. "Just wait till you see the video."

Jack froze. "Video?"

"Yep, come watch." Tooth led him to a computer.

Jack glanced at the screen as the video started playing.

"_Hey Sophie, who is your friend there?__" _Bunny asked_._

"_Her name is Jacky, She the princess of snow, but I think she is Santa's daughter."_Sophie said cutely_._

"_Really why is that?__" _Bunny tried to ask in a calm voice, but you can tell he was laughing.

"_Because she looks like him. Oh maybe Jacky and Jamie could get married_." Sophie started rambling. You could hear Jamie say_"Hell no."_

"_Do you think Jacky is pretty? _Bunny asked.

"_Yes! She is the prettiest princess I have ever seen."_ And that was where the video ended.

Jack was silent. The only thought going through head right now was. 'I would have done the same to bunny, can't get mad. Can't get mad. Can't get mad. Can't get mad.'

"W-well…well played bunny." He stuttered. "At least you guys are the only ones seeing this." He laughed.

The guardians just snickered. Jack didn't like that. "What?"

Tooth spoke up first. "Sweet-tooth, you know I have a youtube account right?"

"what's that got to do wit-…..No." Jack eyes went wide.

"Oh yea, mate." Bunny grinned evilly.

"B-But humans can't see us so it won't be funny." Jack reasoned.

"Jack, I'm not the only one with an account, let's check the comments." Tooth sang happily.

"_Utter black-mail__" Merida summer._

"_I had no Idea you had that kind of hobby jack, or should I say jacky?" __Hiccup autum._

"_That was very sweet of you jack, That dress looks so cute on you. Can I have you try on this new dress I made." __Rapunzel spring._

_"…...__What have those guardians done to you?" __Pitch black_

"_OOOHHH! PRETTY! Can you help me during my holiday, I'm sure you will attract a lot of attention for all the boys." __ Cupid._

"_I really don't know what to say." __Manny._

"_HMMM. Are you sure you're a boy jack?" __Mother nature._

_"Kinda flat-chested there." Ground hog._

It just kept going on and on. Jack was quiet. Too quiet. Sandy was a little worried, so he poked jack in the shoulder to get his attention. Though jack fell to the floor before he could reach him. Poor jack fainted.

The others looked at him worriedly. Except bunny.

"Do you think he will be okay?" tooth asked.

Bunny poked jack with his foot, and he still didn't move. "He'll be fine." he shrugged.

From that day forward, jack made sure to never prank bunny unless he knew he could handle the consequences. Never mess with a bunny and his holiday.


End file.
